duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Shield Force
Shield Force is keyword shared among each of the 5 monocolored civilizations. Details It allows a shield to be chosen at the moment a creature is put into the battle zone, while the ability is a passive Static Ability. As a result, it isn't a Come Into Play ability (and thus, isn't affected by Wald Brachio, Absolute World King). Once a shield is chosen, the creature gets an ability which is active until the creature leaves the battle zone, or the chosen shield leaves the shield zone. Once the chosen shield leaves your shields, the player can't choose another shield unless the creature is put into the battle zone again. Reminder Text The latest reminder text for Shield Force reads; Example Cards with the Shield Force ability |-|Light= |-|Water= |-|Darkness= |-|Fire= |-|Nature= Support ''Cards that support the Shield Force ability Rulings *Q: I have a creature that has Shield Force. How do I play them? **A: First, you put the creature with Shield Force into the battle zone, then you may choose one of your shields. As long as that shield is in the shield zone, those creatures gain those abilities. Once the shields leave the shield zone, they lose that ability. *Q: When I put a creature with Shield Force into the battle zone, do I have to play it from my hand to trigger its ability? **A: No. Apart from summoning from your hand, other effects that put it into the battle zone from the graveyard or mana zone still counts as "When you put this creature into the battle zone", and so you can trigger its effect. *Q: After it is put into the battle zone, and until I choose a shield, will the creature exist on the battle zone without abilities? **A: No. The action of choosing the shield is simultaneous with putting the creature into the battle zone. Thus, the moment the creature is put into the battle zone, its effect activates. *Q: If I play another card with Shield Force, can I choose a shield that has already been chosen? **A: Yes. As long as the shield is in the shield zone, those creatures' abilities will trigger. *Q: When I put a creature with Shield Force into the battle zone, if I don't have any shields, what will happen? **A: Since you can't choose any shields, they won't get those abilities. *Q: I have put a creature with Shield Force into the battle zone and have chosen a shield. I then use Shield Plus and put another on that shield. Is it seen as the same shield? **A: Yes. Even if the number of cards increase, since it hasn't left the shield zone, it is seen as the same shield and continues to provide the creatures their abilities. *Q: I have put a creature with Shield Force into the battle zone and have chosen the furthest shield to my left. Then, that shield is broken and the ability is stopped. Then I use a card's effect to put a shield on the same position as that broken shield. Will the ability be revived? **A: No. Shields that are added with card effects are not the same as broken shields. Color percentages There are a total of 14 cards with the Shield Force ability, which divide by civilization as such: * = 35.7% (5) * = 14.3% (2) * = 14.3% (2) * = 21.4% (3) * = 14.3% (2) Category:Keyword